I hate you
by Donchushka
Summary: Fights, screams, coffee and cats are as necessary for them as the air.


**This is just my translation, so there may be mistakes. Please feel free to tell me, if you find any.**

**Music: Sick Puppies - I Hate You**

This is Sebastian. And this is Hunter. And if you say that you can't hate a person because of the fact he exists, they will prove you're wrong.

They share a room and they have no more things in common.

Sebastian likes to sleep until midday because he comes home about two in the morning. Hunter knows about it and gets up at nine o'clock and drops something heavy. Once Sebastian forgets the key and Hunter has half an hour of joy, listening to his groans, threats and and pleas to let him in.

Hunter is strongly against any alcohol and he can't stand smoking. Sebastian knows it and that's why he smokes a lot in the room. When Hunter starts shouting he just grins and takes one more sip from the bottle.

Hunter drinks only tea, green tea with mint and lemon. Of course, Sebastian knows about it, and every morning Hunter's cup is filled with strong americano which he never can clean out completely. One day coffee is somehow magically spilled on Sebastian's head.

Sebastian can't stand cats. Hunter is the first to know about it and with an evil smile he gets a cat which likes to sleep on Sebastian's pillow and walk on his pants. The same day the cat with loud "meow!" flies into Hunter's face.

The dean sees them in this way: their eyes are burning with fire and anger, Sebastian has his hair still in coffee, Hunter has his neck and face full of scratches.

"Why do you want separate rooms so badly?" the dean asks.

"Because I hate him," they say at the same time.

This very evening Sebastian moves out leaving Hunter alone in his room. The cat now can sleep wherever it wants and its owner can drink his tea in any amount.

Hunter doesn't get up at nine in the morning and "accidentally" drop something anymore. He drinks from his cup in peace because nobody messes with it.

Sebastian can smoke everytime he wants and wears his pants without being afraid to seecat's hair on them. He doesn't share room with fury monster anymore.

After a week of this life they both start thinking, "Maybe it wasn't that bad?"

_Everytime I end up breaking you_

_You change into_

_Something worth keeping_

_Everytime I close to saving you_

_You grow into_

_A sin worth believing_

Hunter doesn't want to admit that he misses their fights. Sebastian doesn't want to notice that his room is too big.

Hunter's room doesn't smell like coffee and Hunter refuses to regret it. Sebastian doesn't let himself suffer from smoke in his lungs.

They both don't want to admit that fights, screams, coffee and cats are as necessary for them as the air.

_You're everything I ever wanted but_

_It's never enough_

_You're never enough_

_I'll take whatever I can take_

_Whenever I can take it_

_If it ever comes_

With fear Hunter realizes that he wants coffee. With surprise Sebastian understands that coming back to an empty room in the middle of the night isn't interesting.

By force of habit Hunter starts to wake up at nine in the morning. By force of habit Sebastian starts to look for the second cup.

Hunter realizes that he misses Sebastian's cigarettes which used to lay on the nightstand. Shivering, Sebastian realizes that he misses Hunter's cat which used to sleep on his pillow.

They miss each other. They don't have courage to admit it.

_I never knew until I got the taste_

_What a waste_

_For what I had been through_

_'Cause nothing ever really makes that change_

_I'm so ashamed_

_Of what I did to you_

One day Hunter finds a bottle of tequila under Sebastian's bed. This very evening he and his cat get drunk. The cat can't drink, so it passes out on Sebastian's pillow after one glass; Hunter has more experience, so he keeps on drinking.

Fortunately Sebastian remembers about the hidden bottle and appears in the room when Hunter is about to start singing drunken lullabies. Smythe quetly takes a bottle away from him and takes a sip.

After twenty minutes Hunter rests his head on Sebastian's shoulder and asks, "Why did you move out?"

"No idea," drunk Smythe answers honestly and hugs Hunter.

"Why did you come back?"

"I missed your cat."

The cat is half-dead and probably doesn't care but Hunter laughs happily.

_I had to let you in to feel that rush_

_You were too much_

_Way too much_

_I'll take whatever I can take_

_Whenever I can take it_

_If it ever comes_

Twenty more minutes pass and the bottle turns into a useless glass thing, that's why Sebastian decides to go and get one more bottle. He barely stands on his feet, so he stumbles and falls on Hunter. He reacts quite calmly, despite the fact that Sebastian's eyes are so close to him that it takes his breath away.

Sebastian blames everything on tequila and kisses Hunter. Hunter blames everything on Sebastian and kisses him back. It's getting hotter in the room and willings to blame anything on anybody slowly disappear.

_I hate you when you're gone_

_I hate you turn me on_

_I hate the way I need you_

_When I don't know where you are_

Hunter still hates Sebastian. Even now, when Sebastian kisses him with so much passion, that he sees stars before his eyes and feels fireworks in his head.

Sebastian still hates Hunter. Even now, when Hunter drives him insane, making him moan from delight and swear at the same time.

They both found out new reasons for their hate this night.

_I love you even more_

_When I find you on the floor_

In the morning Hunter opens his eyes and sees Sebastian who drinks his americano from Hunter's cup. The room is filled with the smell of coffee again and Hunter is happy.

The first thing that Sebastian sees is the cat, which sleeps on his pillow, and for the first time in his life he doesn't want to kill that monster. There's something right in Hunter's cat sleeping on his pillow.

Hunter sits near Sebastian, having a pounding in his head and still blaming everything on tequila, and says, "I hate you."

Sebastian grins and whispers, thinking badly about tequila as well, "I hate you more."

Hunter's cat vomits on the pillow. They both know that it's the only thing they can blame on tequila.

_I know you think you hate me_

_But I will always hate you more_

**Please review!**


End file.
